The Doctors Rise
by GallifreysLastStand
Summary: the story of how the doctor tried to change everything, and succeded for a short amount of time. It only takes the will of one man.


{Initiating server bypass}

{Activating routine OmegaSigma}

{Tracking Engaged}

{Location: The Alps}

{Status: Hostile engagement}

{Run simulation? Y or N}

{Y}

{Simulation: Engaged}

the man stood just over six foot. He was leaning over an old oak table, his hands placed either side of an old A3 sized map and his mop of black hair dangling just over his crystal blue eyes. A low growl rumbled from deep within him. He was on the run, an English-man running from the forces of America in a desperate attempt to bring the world crumbling to its knees. He wasn't insane; no matter how many times people told him he was he just wouldn't here it. No, insanity wasn't the words that he would use to describe himself, he just wanted to be remembered when he was gone, and what better way than world wild catastrophe. However, things were looking dire, the enemy were closing in, the American Rangers closing in, the noose around his neck slowly tightening to a stranglehold which would be hard for even him to escape. The man let out a long sigh and closed his eyes briefly. His lips turned upward into a smile, a thing of malice and destruction. He was the Doctor, and the Rangers were walking straight into his Doctor walked out of his compound, USP.45 pistol in his hand, most would consider it suicide going against seven Rangers with just a USP in hand, but the Doctor wasn't suicidal. He was brilliant. he hunkered down under the cover of a bush and pulled a knife out alongside his pistol, lowering his shooting arm onto the wrist of the gun hand, providing easy stabbing and accurate shooting. The crunch of leaves under army boot was apparent now and the Doctor closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. The Doctor waited, the soldiers marched, and then all three were past. The man opened his eyes and silently moved from behind his bush, like a wisp on the wind he stalked his army prey. The doctor grinned and moved close behind the soldier that was taking the rear, before the man knew what was happening the Doctor had moved behind him, muffled his mouth, and shoved the blade of his knife deep into the back of his neck, killing him instantly. The Doctor had to stifle a low chuckle, for army boys, it seemed as if they were very unprepared. He continued to walk behind the army men, they had noticed the loss of their other man and as the Doctor flitted between the trees, maintaining a slight distance between himself and the pack of soldiers, he heard the order to split into two groups of three. The Doctor could barely contain his glee; now that the main group was separating the Doctor could take out his prey much easier. The Doctor broke off to the right with the squad leader and the two soldiers with him, they obviously looked like rookies. The Doctor once again stalked his prey; he had removed the three throwing knives that he kept around his belt, holding them all expertly at the blade in his right hand. A menacing smile played across his lips as he transferred two of the knives to his right hand, each of the two blades in-between his fingers at the blade end. He threw them. The knives flew through the air, spinning as they went. The Doctor watched their progress, tracking the two blades as they flew and hit their targets. One landed directly in the left hand soldier's neck, the other into the right hand soldier's spine. The second soldier screamed out as the knife found its mark and he tumbled. Their leader span around at the sound and the Doctor sprang into action. He leapt up out of his bushy cover and charged at the remaining soldier. The other man raised his M4A1 assault rifle with suppressor and sprayed in the Doctors direction. But he was prepared. Simultaneously diving to the side and pulling out his remaining throwing knife the Doctor rolled to safety. But he wasn't out of danger yet. The soldier tracked the doctor's movement and began to shoot again, tufts of dirt leapt up, constantly just behind the Doctors position as he ran. The Doctor leapt and hit a tree foot first, bouncing off of it with the agility of a cat. Spinning in mid air the Doctor released his final knife. It flew straight into the remaining soldier's chest, burying itself up to the hilt. The man looked at his chest and stumbled backward, hitting the ground with a heavy THUNK. The Doctor sauntered over to the body of the still twitching man and removed a blood soaked walkie talkie. "Come on Price" he said into the red and black box, "I thought you would have learned your lesson by now." The Doctor threw the walkie talkie to the ground and pulled out a C4 switch. He thumbed the button and the remaining three soldiers went up in a ball of explosive flame along with his previous safe house. The Doctor chuckled to himself. He wasn't crazy, that wasn't the words he would use to describe himself. He just wanted to leave a lasting impression.

{Transmission destabilising}

{Connection Lost}

{Re-locating signal}

{Trojan 1.678970 detected}

{Access to port denied}

{Override? Y or N}

{Y}

{Access granted: welcome}

{TF141 HQ: Soap Mac'tavish}

"So Price, what's the problem?" Soap asked his superior looking at him forlornly.

"The Doctor" he replied, bringing his eyes up to meet soaps, he knew then that something was very, very wrong.

"Who's The Doctor?" soap replied, glancing down at the closed file before him, hoping to get a glance of the interior.

"He used to work for us" Price laughed nervously. "But then things went real bad for that kid" he flicked open the first page of the file and nudged it toward soap. "We call him insane, he calls himself a mark, and this is what his file says." Price said, observing Mac'tavish as he scanned over the words in the file.

"He killed that many" soap gasped, looking back up to his superior. The older man nodded in response.

"But that's just what the files say."

{Subjects Entering Flash back state}

{Pursue? Y or N}

{Y}

{Location: The Golden Temple- Amritsar- India}

{Time frame: 1984}

{Subject: John Price}

The man looked up and took a deep drag of his cigarette; he was on the back of an elephant, not the usual means of travel for British army soldiers by any means. He was wearing an elegant robe to cover his military uniform, heavy Kevlar, and his weapons. The mission was simple. Get in, secure the temple, then get out and leave the rest to the Indian forces.

"Damn Price, Why cant these damn Indians take care of there own battles" Chuckled the man beside him. He was dressed in similar attire, the other half of the two man mission.

"Come on Doctor, this is your first assigned mission, you couldn't have been expecting it to be a major war, and count yourself lucky kid, I didn't get to take part in an armed Covert ops mission like this." Price replied, holding the cigarette to his right and letting it fall into his companion's hand. The doctor took a drag and looked up into the crystal sky, the dome of the Golden temple rising up over the luscious green tree tops, and above that, the sun just rising above the top spire, light casting a shadow over what would be the main courtyard. It was a thing of beauty.

"Look sharp Price, were coming up on the Alpha target." The Doctor said, immediately becoming clinical and sharp. Price raised an eyelid, the kid had potential, he was a natural born soldier, but that wasn't always a good thing.

"Dismount from the elephant, we'll go on foot from here" Price said, standing and raising his leg over the side of the box atop the elephants back and onto the top rung of the ladder.

"Not something you get to say everyday." He said, and dropped from the top of the elephant and onto the ground, landing deftly like a cat, followed shortly by the Doctor. The Indian guide nodded and stopped his animal, turning it around and leading it back the way they had come. The Doctor and Price were alone in the jungle, preparing to take on an entire fortress filled with Sikh terrorists, armed to the teeth and thoroughly dug in. The two men shrugged off their robes to reveal their gear. Both men carried three throwing knives, a M9 pistol, three flash grenades, three frags and most importantly, their M4A1 assault rifles with a suppressor attached to the muzzle.

"Right Doctor, keep radio chat to a minimum, we just want to get in, find their leader, kill him, and leave the rest to the Indians, we have one hour." Price drilled off, settling into his role of authority over the young soldier. The other man nodded, saluted, and then quickly sprinted over to the trees on the opposite side of the road, loading a mag into his M4A1 as he ran. He dived under the cover of the low bushes at the side of the road and began to slowly walk, crouched down, toward the palace. Price shook his head, way too much of a natural born soldier indeed.

Price mimicked the Doctors moves with the precision of a veteran, the two soldiers moving at the same pace down the dirt track, their guns raised to their eyes in case of enemy contact. The men reached the end of the tree cover and caught contact of each others eyes. Price nodded and the Doctor gave him a slightly sadistic grin in response. That's when price realised the other man had to grenades in his hands. Two armed grenades. Price swallowed hard, their was no stopping the explosions now that the pins had been pulled, he was just going to have to sit back and enjoy the ride.

The doctor threw the grenades simultaneously, the two green balls flying through the air and hitting the outside perimeter around three foot apart from each other. The frags exploded in a fireball of chaos, the two men able to feel the heat from their cover. The battle of amritsar had begun.

{Flashback state destabilising}

{Returning to present day

{Flashback state disengaged}

{Connection with subjects accquired}

"He destroyed the compound soap, I couldn't stop him, I was trying to keep us alive, trying to stick to the target. But he'd been waiting with Makarov, it had been a trap, all along" price said to soap, just managing to keep himself together. The veteran pulled the collar of his shirt down and revealed a gun wound on his neck. Soap gasped, the intake of air loud in the now quite room. "He shot me in the fucking neck soap, he's dangerous." Price said, releasing his collar. "He's working with fucking makarov, I want you to go to the alps, hunt the fucker down and bring his body back, he can be alive or dead for all I care." Price continued, his left eye twitching slightly. Soap swallowed, he was un-used to seeing his captain so angry, he was usually the calm and collected decision maker.

"Sir yes sir" soap said, surprising himself with the steadiness of his voice. 141 were going to find the Doctor, a man that could only be described as insane.

_**Okay, that was the first chapter of my new MW fic, it will eventually go through mw3 story line and then emerge into some mw4 speculation, if you enjoyed be sure to leave a review :3 **_


End file.
